LEGO Universe's story
The Adventure Begins The story for LEGO Universe begins before the current era of gameplay, when imagination was extremely limited to all minifigures. Baron Typhonus, scholar and tycoon, was unhappy with these limitations, so he banded together with his good friend Doctor Overbuild, an eccentric builder, inventor, and genius. Together, they set out to find the Nexus of Imagination, a legendary solo source of pure imagination in the entire universe! With only a small piece of the map left behind by the First Builders, they soon needed help finding the Nexus. Legendary warrior knight Duke Exeter, known for his brave acts of chivalry, was said to be able to locate a hidden piece of the map on a structure on the world of Gallant5. But the Typhonus and Overbuild duo needed help finding Duke, who was always traveling, hiding, fighting, or in a disguise. They added infamous space pirate Hael Storm to the team, to help them find Duke. Although Doc and Baron didn't trust Hael at first, he always had a postive attitude, or at least some kind of joke to crack. Once they had found Duke Exeter, they collected the hidden map on Gallant5, and set out to find the source of pure imagination. They endured much disappointment and despair during the next period of time, not being able to find the Nexus. Doc and Duke became frustrated, Hael Storm lost part of his sense of humor, and the Baron began to lose his sanity. But they pressed on. At last, they came upon a strange cubed-shaped planet known as Crux. Crux was home to very diverse cultures. Some included Avant Gardens, a large park home to the famous one-man band Friendly Felix; Forbidden Valley, a ninja-infested rocky valley, with settlements based around a very large sacred tree; and Gnarled Forest, a forest teeming with pirate activity, wedged between an ocean and a large chasm. When the four explorers came upon the planet, their travels led them to an old, abandoned temple on Crux. Inside the temple beamed the Nexus of Imagination, the only source of pure imagination in the Universe; they had found it! Eager for its creative powers, Duke Exeter imagined an elaborate castle. Somewhere, there was Duke's dream castle that he had always lacked the pure imagination to create! Hael Storm imagined a sleek and fast pirate ship. Somewhere on the high seas, his ship was waiting for him. Doctor Overbuild thought for a moment, and imagined a puppy. At that moment, an adorable little puppy pet jumped out of the Nexus of Imagination into Doc's arms! Baron Typhonus, mostly insane from the frustration of the travels, decided that imagination shouldn't be limited to what was helpful for all minifigures; he believed that anyone could imagine anything that they wanted, be it good or evil. To demonstrate this, Baron imagined a large, hideous spider. As the spider stepped out of the Nexus, the other three explorers stepped back in shock of what the Baron had done. Baron laughed maniacally, but his evil joy was short-lived. The spider turned around and dragged him into the nexus of pure imagination. With all that evil inside, the source was corrupted. Pure imagination was replaced with pure Maelstrom, an evil chaos, purple in color. The sheer power of the Maelstrom began to destroy things around it; the temple crumbled, the explorer's ship was destroyed, and arms of Maelstrom energy reached out in attempts to smash the other three explorers as well. Thinking quickly, Duke knew that if anyone was smashed, Doctor Overbuild was the only one creative enough to rebuild them. As an arm of Maelstrom energy reached out to strike Doctor Overbuild, Duke jumped in the way and was smashed instead. Doctor Overbuild used the still-falling pieces of their ship to contain the menace, and then quickly rebuilt Duke as the Maelstrom shot deep into the ground. But when the Maelstrom reached Crux's core, the dark energy was too much for the planet to contain. Crux exploded into many chunks of rock, now floating through space. Minifigures everywhere on Crux would be infected with the Maelstrom, and become Stromlings. Spiders, pirate crew members, pirate captains and admirals, wild apes in Gnarled Forest, statues of samurai still containing samurai spirits, horses, and dragons knew little of their coming disaster. As the remaining three explorers floated through space on a large rock, overawed by what they had witnessed, Doctor Overbuild picked up a strange-looking crystal. It was the last small shard of pure imagination. As he held it, the three became determined to restore imagination to the universe. If they did nothing, the Maelstrom would continue spreading and eventually infect every last imaginative thing, minifigures and creatures alike. To keep the Maelstrom from spreading, they teamed up to rebuild important colonizations on the rocks floating through space. Some, such as Avant Gardens, they reached in time. Others, such as Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley, and Crux Prime, they did not; most inhabitants of the above civilizations became infected. In Nimbus Station, the Maelstrom took over just before the minifigures arrived. An important battle took place there, known as the Battle of Nimbus Station. This battle is described below. The three explorers would be overpowered by the Maelstrom, so they asked Baron Typhonus's assisstant, Vanda Darkflame, a ninja, to help them. She agreed, and together, they called for minifigures from all across the universe to join in the battle to save imagination. The Factions Together, Doctor Overbuild, Hael Storm, Duke Exeter, and Vanda Darkflame became the Nexus Force. They built Nexus Tower, a headquarters for the Nexus Force, and a storage place for the last shard of the Nexus of Imagination. They vowed to push back the Maelstrom to save imagination; however, they could not agree on a method to do so. To solve this problem, they each created factions. Doctor Overbuild created the Assembly. Its members believed that creative powers themselves would push back the Maelstrom. They build and imagine items to use to smash Stromlings. Hael Storm created the Venture League. They use "attack full force, head-on" methods to defeat the Maelstrom. These methods are dangerous, but extremely effective; the Venture League has filled in the blank places at the edges of the maps, and are known for their daring deeds. Duke Exeter established the Sentinels. Their method of defeating the Maelstrom is to use sheer force. Their skillful moves on the battlefield, along with their dedication to the Code of Chivalry, make Stromlings cower beneath them. Vanda Darkflame created the Paradox faction. This faction combines the stealth of ninjas with brute force to smash the Maelstrom into submission. Paradox members are dedicated to mining, refining, and studying Maelstrom Ore in an attempt to defeat the Maelstrom from within. The Battle of Nimbus Station When the four explorers arrived on Nimbus Station, they found it overtaken by the Maelstrom. Hammerlings, Stromlings, Spiderlings, Mechs, Horsemen, and more had overrun it. Also, the mystical Riders of the Maelstrom were there. The explorers had no way of overtaking it again, so they sent a message out to all of the minifigures in the universe inviting them to come and join the battle. The Sentinels, Assembly, Venture League, and Paradox factions joined the battle, and together, they smashed the Maelstrom out of Nimbus Station. Recently, a minifigure named Wenn Wuzzit has developed a time machine taking you back in time to reexperience the Battle of Nimbus Station. The Battle of Avant Gardens The Paradox Faction set up a Maelstrom Research Facility on Avant Gardens. The research subjects was the Spider Boss, which had been captured earlier. Researchers took certain precautions when handling the Maelstrom, including Security Mechs, and locks and bars. Their first experiment was to try to extract Maelstrom energy from the spider. The spider, however, objected, and let out an explosion of Maelstrom energy, destroying the entire area. Everyone and everything was infected, except for Wisp Lee, a researcher, and PRDX-4, a security mech. The facility was destroyed, the researchers (with the exception of Wisp) became infected and became now Stromlings, the Security Mechs (with the exception of PRDX-4) were infected and are now Stromling Mechs, and the Spider Boss escaped to a nearby cave and created the Dark Spiderlings, lurking in wait for any minifigures who dare disturb them. Avant Gardens was a disaster for the Nexus Force. Paradox learned their lesson about handling the Maelstrom, and now take extreme precautions when handling the Maelstrom in other research facilities. The mighty Sentinel Starfleet was commisioned immediately to retake Avant Gardens. They sent Commander Beck Strongheart and his squad to land on Avant Gardens. They set up a temporary protection system using broken walls and a camper. They also set up satellite dishes to send signals that would penetrate the Maelstrom in the atmosphere surrounding Avant. When built, these dishes would call the Sentinel Starfleet to rain down a bomb in a designated area which they could not before locate, due to the Maelstrom in the atmosphere. The Battle of Avant Gardens is still raging to this day. The Battle of Crux Prime On the world of Crux Prime, the Nexus Tower is being constucted. About a year ago a Maelstrom cloud appeared on the side of the world. It spawned Maelstrom enemies like the Stromling Invaders, Stromling Mech Invaders, Dark Spiderling Invaders, Pirate Stromling Invaders, Stromling Admiral Invaders, Maelstrom Ape Invaders, Dark Ronin Invaders, Maelstrom Horsemen Invaders, and Maelstrom Dragon Invaders. Then the Maelstrom, unlike other worlds, sent commanders to command the Stromling legions. These commanders were: Talli Reeko (Stromling Commander), ED-902 (Stromlign Mech Commander), Muffet Bane (Dark Spiderling Commander), Gull Rawstew (Stromling Pirate Commander), Flogmore (Stromling Admiral Commander), Roo Morgg (Stromling Ape Commander), Grim Daisho (Dark Ronin Commander), Vargas the Tormented (Maelstrom Horsemen Commander), and Butterscorch (Maelstrom Dragon Invader). These nine commanders took control of the enemies on Crux Prime. The Stromlings there are smarter, stronger, and more powerful because of this. A while back, the Maelstrom cloud blocked the passage to Crux Prime, cutting off the supplies and allowing the world to be overun. But recently, the cloud has moved away, providing passage to the world. Now Kurt Tussle, the Nexus Force guard at the Race Place in Nimbus Station, has you prove yourself before he will allow you to enter Crux Prime beacuse only the best can hope to retake the world. The Ninjago War A while back, on the world of Ninjago, the first Spinjitzu master created Ninjago using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes, the Shurikens of Ice, the Sword of Fire, and the Nunchuks of Lightning. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them. But one was consumed by darkness and wanted the power of the four weapons for himself. His name was Lord Garmadon. The other brother was Sensei Wu. In a massive fight, Wu banished Garmadon to the Underworld. Then Sensei Wu hid the weapons, and made a map for those who aspired to find them. However, Lord Garmadon struck a deal with Samukai, king of the underworld, and the skeletons invaded the upper realm. Sensei Wu, very distraught, trained four young mininfigures to be ninjas: Kai, Master of Fire; Cole, Master of Earth; Jay, Master of Lightning; and Zane, Master of Ice. They tried to protect the weapons, and were able to defeat Samukai, but Lord Garmadon combined the weapons and created a vortex through space and time. After he was gone, the skeletons once again invaded the upper realm under the command of Nuckal. The four ninjas escaped with the weapons but the Ninjago Monastery was blown off the world with the powerful skeleton equipment. Sensei Wu directed it towards the Imagination Shard on Crux Prime. It later crashed into Crux Prime. Then, a small piece of Ninjago crashed into Crux Prime with the Skeletons and Nuckal. They then started mining Maelstrom Ore, a substance withing Crux Prime, as a material to create weapons and machinery to continue their fight. Now Sensei Wu will teach willing students the mystical art of Spinjitzu on Crux Prime. Category:Content